


Excuses

by ezekiels



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezekiels/pseuds/ezekiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia's little cottage always seems to have something that needs fixing. She's glad for the excuse to call on her forest's big bad wolf, Erica. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excuses

**Author's Note:**

> For elvesarebad on tumblr.

Lydia lives a nice comfortable life, for a witch.

The only downside?

Her small cottage’s leaking roof.

She’s tried patching it up with magic but for some reason the spells refuse to stick. Just like last spring with her door's squeaky hinges or, two winters ago, when her window refused to close.

She’s beginning to get the feeling that her cottage is doing it on purpose. Not that she minds. It gives her an excuse to call on her forest's big bad wolf and Lydia's always looking for an excuse to see her again.

“ _Leak?_ ” Erica laughs in disbelief when she sees the gaping hole in Lydia’s roof.

“It _was_ just a leak,” Lydia says. “But it got impatient with me.” Just because she likes the curve of Erica’s body and the confident gleam in her eyes doesn't mean that she’ll tolerate being laughed at. She folds her arms and glares at Erica. “Can you fix it or not?”

Erica’s red lips curl in a smile. “You doubt me?”

Lydia rolls her eyes. Erica's cockiness is answer enough. “You know where the ladder is,” she says, fetching her basket. “I’ll be in my herb garden if you need me.”

She’s about to step out the door when Erica grabs her by the wrist and pulls her back inside, towards her, against her. Her blue eyes flash yellow. Gasping, Lydia drops her basket and stares into those terrifying eyes, captured by them and out of breath.

“You really don’t need to make excuses to see me,” Erica whispers.

The feel of Erica’s breath against her lips is mesmerizing. It takes Lydia a moment to realize what she said. She glares when she does. “I don’t make excuses-”

Erica presses a finger over Lydia's lips, silencing her. “I do,” she whispers and smiles at the skipped beat of Lydia's heart, lifting her finger from her lips to kiss her.

Slowly.

Tenderly.

Everything Lydia never thought kissing Erica would be like.


End file.
